Dies in Lux
by avenging-sherl0ck
Summary: Watch Sherlock and John fall deeper in love with each other as they do all the little things with each other that they sometimes miss while on cases. Rated M for future safety.
1. Going Home

A/N: this is my first fic. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Sherlock wiped his mouth and threw down his napkin onto the table. He looked up at John, who had already finished his spaghetti with alfredo sauce. Sherlock took a sip of his water. "Are you ready?" he asked his partner. John smiled and nodded.

"Is it my turn to pay, or yours?" John asked.

Sherlock placed twenty pounds on the table next to his plate. "That should cover it," he said. He stood up and offered his hand to John, who was gathering his things. John turned and placed his hand in Sherlock's. He smiled and stood up. Sherlock opened the door, and the two stepped into the cold London air. Sherlock shivered, and John drew closer to him as he attempted to hail a cab. After no taxis stopped, and it looked like no more were coming, the pair decided to walk home. John looked at the sky.

"What a beautiful night," he sighed. Sherlock nodded, paying less attention to John's words than to the beautiful timbre of his voice, and the warmth of the hand being held in his. He smiled, the area around his eyes softening.

John squeezed Sherlock's hand. "I'm so grateful that I get to share this with you."

Sherlock looked down at John and stopped them both in the middle of the sidewalk. John looked up at Sherlock. The dark-haired man ran his fingers through his partner's hair and stooped down to kiss him gently. The blond tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, and a few long seconds later, the two pulled apart. John smiled up at Sherlock. "I love you." He stated simply.

Sherlock's heart strained against his chest. "I love you too," he whispered. Taking each other's hands once more, the pair headed home in the cold.


	2. Waking Up

A/N: thank you to all the people that have read this story, and especially to those of you that reviewed. It really means a lot. I worked hard to make this chapter longer than the last, but I don't think I succeeded very well...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or any of its characters

* * *

Sherlock Holmes opened his eyes lazily. John's back was pressed against his stomach. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head into John's neck. He breathed in deeply. John's warm scent engulfed his senses, and Sherlock sighed contently.

His partner, awake for some time now, felt Sherlock moving against him. He smiled and said quietly, "Good morning, Sherlock." Sherlock smiled.

"How'd you sleep, love?" Sherlock asked.

"Like a log."

"I could tell. Your snoring kept me awake until after two o'clock." John chuckled.

"Sorry."

"It was better than it could have been, anyways. Sometimes I have to get out of the flat, you're so loud."

John turned to face him. "No worse than your experiments in the bathroom when I'm trying to sleep," he said, "That wall is thinner than you'd think."

Sherlock smiled and kissed his partner softly. "All the walls in this house are thin," he said, "It makes you feel bad for Mrs. Hudson, having to put up with all the sounds that come out of this room sometimes."

John kissed Sherlock hard. "Want to make some more?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

* * *

A/N: don't worry, there will be sexy times to come ;)


	3. Good for a Laugh

A/N: In case you hadn't figured this out already, this is a collection of one-shots. Thank you for reading!

* * *

John stopped in the middle of the grocery store aisle. _This is new,_ he thought. Standing directly in front of him was what could only be described as a giant red box. Most boxes, however, did not have movie titles flashing at him. Near the top of the box, it read, "Redbox." _How creative of them,_ John thought.

He stepped closer and pressed the touchscreen, the milk in his hand long forgotten. More, different, movies showed on the screen, now arranged in a grid pattern. One in particular caught his eye. _ Return of the Radioactive Killer Water Nymphs, _it read. _Who comes up with this stuff?_ John wondered as he looked at the summary. _Could be good for a laugh,_ he thought, _Let's just hope Sherlock agrees…_

Back at the flat, Sherlock was sitting at the counter of the kitchen, looking at his microscope. He didn't even look up as John walked in. John opened the fridge and placed the milk in. As he puttered around the kitchen, Sherlock looked at the disc case in John's pocket.

"John, why did you rent a movie?" he asked.

"Why not?" John replied, leaning down to press a kiss onto the dark brown curls that littered his head.

Sherlock looked quizzically at him for a moment. "What's it called?" he asked.

"Err…"

Sherlock reached into his pocket and took out the DVD and opened the case. He lifted his eyebrow. "Really, John?"

John grinned bashfully. "It doesn't sound predictable, anyways"

Sherlock stared at him

"Alright, so what? I thought it would be good for a laugh!"

Sherlock shook his head at him and turned back to his microscope. John ruffled his hair and went into the lounge, where he opened the DVD player and put in the movie. As he waited for the previews to end, the blond went into the kitchen again to make some popcorn. Sherlock looked up from his microscope. He caught John around his waist and looked directly into his eyes. John, having lost his breath for a moment, looked up at him. The dark-haired man leaned forward a bit and captured his flatmate's lips with his own.

"So, are you going to watch that movie with me?" John asked.

"Anything for my blogger," Sherlock said.


	4. Breakfast

A/N: btw before you think I based the restaurant/diner off off Benedict Cumberbatch's name, I didn't. It is an actual diner/breakfast bar near my town, and it s very good, so I decided to honor it in my own little way. Also, it is, of course, in America, so I don't know if any such similar diners exist in the UK. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sherlock slammed his hands on the table. "John!" he shouted.

John looked up from his newspaper calmly. "Yes, dear?" he asked evenly.

Sherlock's eyes attempted to bore into his skull. "I need a distraction," he whined, "You know I haven't had a case for weeks."

John folded his paper. "There's a good breakfast place nearby," he said, "I don't know if you've ever been there, but it's called Benedict's."

"Yes, of course I've seen it," Sherlock snapped at him.

"Well, why don't we go there, then?" John said, "Maybe it'll help your rotten mood."

Ten minutes later, John and Sherlock were successfully seated at of the booths in the quiet diner. John was looking at the menu while Sherlock twitched across the table from him. Just as John was thinking about punching him to get him to stay quiet, a waitress cam up to the table to take their orders.

"What can I get you fellas to drink?" she asked with a warm smile on her face. John, watching Sherlock's reaction, knew that he was deducing her and spoke quickly to avoid an awkward situation.

"Umm, yeah, me and my friend here will split the French toast, please," he said with a winning smile. The waitress nodded.

"And to drink?" she asked.

"Just waters, please," John replied. The waitress nodded again and took their menus. John looked over at Sherlock. "Are you still planning on being difficult?" he asked, "Or can I rely on you to be the respectable young gentleman I know that you can be?"

Sherlock scoffed. "I'm hardly young, John. Keep in my mind, you are only three years my senior."

John chuckled and reached across the table to take hold of Sherlock's hand. "You don't look a day over 35."

Sherlock smiled wanly. "Your sentiment is touching," he said.

The waitress returned with their waters. She looked at the two holding hands and started.

"Mayella, before you ever give out your number on a napkin, you should always check to see if they happen to be in a relationship beforehand," Sherlock stated without a glance behind him.

The waitress hurriedly set their drinks down and walked quickly back into the kitchen. John looked at the napkin under his water, and, just like Sherlock had said, there was a phone number written on it. The pair looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
